A Plant's Life
by Silver Dragon Youkai
Summary: A little girl plant that hates humans almost as much as Knives. She meets Knives and another plant named Nightmare. So read on dudes.
1. Default Chapter

A Plant's Life (a/n: This story is just for fun. I can't promise that it's better then 'Unnatural' but it will be updated more.) Chapter 1: A Plant For A Friend  
  
'So what's your name' she herd the Plant say to her mentaly.  
  
'I don't have a name' she thought back to him.  
  
'Well you already know my name' he looked at the small person on the outside of the bulb. The Plant on the inside looked like a human but he was a Plant.  
  
'So how old are you, um, No Name' he questioned the small girl on the other side. She had black hair, black eyes, and black clothes. And when I say her eyes are black they are acually black, no white or anything.  
  
'You want the truth or what I look like?'  
  
'The truth.'  
  
'I'm 2, but I look 10, right' she smiled at him.  
  
'Hey, we're the same age, cool. But I think I'm taller' he thought to her smiling. 'Someone's coming, you have to get out of here' he thought as he floted back into the center of the bulb.  
  
"Bye" she said aloud as she climbed out of that place. She ran back home and her abusive father was standing at the door waiting for her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing comeing home 12:00 at night" he asked drunkly. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm, "I asked you a question! I want an answer."  
  
"What if I don't want to give you one" she said. "No unhand me human scum." He gave her a dumb drunk smile and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her neck, she had a look of utter descust on her face.  
  
"You're so small and delacate, you smell good too" he was making his way to her lips. She pushed him off and went in the house, 'Great now my clothes smell like cheep liquar. Damn that human scum, deserves to be squashed.'  
  
"Only Nightmare can calm me down. I'm glad I have a Plant for a friend" she said to her self as she walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't feel like sleeping that night so she went to the roof and played her violin to calm herself down more. The next morning she went to church for daycare, she always brought her violin and played song after song as she sat in the corner.  
  
"Wow, she's really good. How old is she" one of the new nuns asked the priest.  
  
"I don't know, she never says a word. She just sits there and plays all day" he answered as 2 tall blond men walked in.  
  
"Hello" the one with the spiked hair said friendly, the other said nothing.  
  
"Welcome are you here to play with the children" a young nun said to the spiky blond.  
  
"Yep, and he's here so he can start liking people, oh yeah I'm Vash and this is Knives" Vash said to the nun pointing to Knives.  
  
"Well he's not alone in that class, see that girl over there" she said pointing to the violin girl, "She jst despises everyone. She never lets anyone near her and if they do she'll start attacking them." Knives chuckled a little at the thought of a child running on a rampage beating the snot out of everyone.  
  
"Well then Knives why don't you go talk to her. You might have a lot in common" Vash said walking over to a group of kids.  
  
"Whatever" was all he said as he walked over to the girl with the violin. "Greetings" he said to her, but she ignored him and continued her sad song.  
  
"What do you want" she finally said after she was done her song, she kept a blindfold on so noone made fun of her about her eyes. She tipped her head up as if she were looking him in the eye.  
  
"To talk or my idiot of a brother might bring me back" he said jestering over to Vash who was playing with the other children.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you unless you like to talk about the destruction of all mankind. Or how supirior Plants are, or even how all humans are spiders that need to be squashed" she finished and put the violin back in place ready to play another song.  
  
"Acually that's exactaly what I'd like to talk about" he was quiet surprised at what she had just said.  
  
"Hmm, well let me ask you one question before you start talking about your plans for the death of mankind."  
  
"What" he said pulling up a chair.  
  
"Are you a Plant" she asked taking off the blindfold and looking him square in the eye. He nodded and she kept the blindfold off. "Then talk, I'll listen to everything you have to say" she put the violin down and looked up at him.  
  
"How old are you, girl" Knives asked, for she was far more suirior then most of those damn weener kids there.  
  
"You want the truth or how I look?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Im 2, but I look 10" she looked at the clock on the wall and jumped up. "Oh shit" she shouted making everyone stare, "I have to go."  
  
"SINNER" one of the nuns yelled out at her as she ran out the door of the church carrying her violin case.  
  
(a/n: Anyone wondering what the big emergency is, well then you'll just have to wait. ^_~) 


	2. To The Plant

A Plant's Life  
  
(a/n: Hello there everyone, well yeah everyone who's reading this. I'm just bored and things of that sort, so if you'd like to give me some ideas for this story just say so in your reviews.)  
  
Chapter 2: To The Plant  
  
'Oh man, he's going to kill me. Literally kill me' she thought running down the street.  
  
"Slow down there girly. Why not come over here for a moment" some stupid perverted old man said to her while grabbing her arm.  
  
"Unhand me human scum, do you wish to die?"  
  
"Oh, so we have some spunk do we" he said pulling her towards him. 'I warned you' she thought getting ready to rip out his voice box. All of a sudden someone ran by grabbing her and pulling her away to safety.  
  
"Are you alright" the someone asked her.  
  
"Why did you save me" she asked almost right after 'someone' put her down. She turned around to see who it was and it was none other then Vash The Stampede.  
  
"Don't I get a 'Thank You Mr. Vash for saving me from that perverted old man'" Vash said with an inacent little girl voice.  
  
"I don't have time for this" she said turning around and running again.  
  
"Hold on" he yelled after her. She was fast, 'Why is she in such a hurry?' She got to her destanation, home. Her father was waiting for her with an earitated face on.  
  
"I'm sorry father" was all she could get out before she found herself being lifted up by the throat. Vash finally got to her and was horrified to see what happened next. The man known as her father shoved a knife into her crap factory, otherwise known as her stomach.  
  
"You little bitch, you were soposed to be here an hour ago! Where the hell were you" he questioned angerly and dropped her. She couldn't talk, for she was trying her best not to cry or scream in pain. She refused to give him the satifaction of her pain.  
  
"What do you think you're doing" Vash yelled running up to the man.  
  
"None of your damn buisness" he said kicking her, "So you have a boyfriend now?! So that's where you go every night?!"  
  
"Hold on a second, what right do you have to treat her like that? Aren't you her father" Vash yelled angerly as Knives came into sight.  
  
"Vash what are you doing here? Where's that girl" Knives asked walking up to Vash.  
  
"V. Vash? As in Vash The Stampede" he asked frantically backing away.  
  
"Yep, this is Vash The Stampede, The Humanoid Typhoon, The $$60 Billion Man" Knives said with an annoyed tone. "But I'm much worse then him" Knives said with an evil grin. The girl stood up in a stagery way and looked over at her 'father'. She was taking short quick breaths, she slowly pulled the knife out of her stomach with a shakey hand.  
  
"You bastard" she said lunging at him with the knife. She landed on him, pulled the knife back and was bring it down to stab him when Vash stopped her.  
  
"Don't kill him, what are you thinking. No one." Vash said then was cut off by Knives.  
  
".ever has the right to take the life of another." He rolled his eyes at his brother, "Why preach such stupid sayings by a dead woman, you do realise she went, BOOM! Don't you?"  
  
"Not now Knives." Vash pulled her off of him and he ran inside the house locking the door.  
  
"Unhand me fool" she yelled at him trying to stay consious. He kept his hold on her.  
  
"I have to get you to a hospital, look you're bleeding all over the place" Vash said lifting her into his arms.  
  
"Just the thought of humans touching me makes me sick, so why would I want them touching me" she said squerming.  
  
"Vash leave her alone" Knives said walkng towards them. She continued squerming, "And you stop squerming, you'll only make it worse."  
  
"Just let me go, I don't need to go to a hospital. Now I'm warning you, let. Me. GO " she said angerly and clentching her fists. He finally desided to put her down as she was about to hit him. She held her stomach where he had stabbed her and winced at the pain but not asingle time did she say 'ow'.  
  
"Are you okay" Vash asked her.  
  
"Does she look okay, she was just stabbed in the gut, moron" Knives said very annoiedly to his dumb brother.  
  
"I'll be fine" she said picking up he violin case and walking past them to only she knows where. 'I know I'm unwanted here, I might as well be on the road again, but first.' she thought to her self, while walking to the Plant.  
  
"Where are you going" Vash telled to her, "What's your name?" She thought for a second, 'Should I give him any name, what suits me?'  
  
'What about Leona?' She herd a voice in her head say.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I'm going and my name is Leona," she said. She could still detect the presence in her head, 'Thank you.'  
  
'No problem' she herd then it was gone. "I'm going to the Plant," she said walking quicker, then breacking into a run. 


End file.
